Ours
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: No Summary / A Kihyun Fanfiction. BL, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A Kihyun Fanfiction**

 **OURS**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

Kim Kibum -pria yang masih tetap terlihat tampan diusianya yang menginjak kepala tiga. Pemilik Kim Corp yang juga sebagai pengusaha muda paling sukses di Asia. Tidak heran jika banyak wanita diluar sana yang mengincarnya ditunjang dengan paras rupawan, otak cemerlang dan postur tubuh tegapnya dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna.

Itu adalah Kim Kibum yang dikenal banyak orang.

Berbeda lagi jika Kibum berada dirumah.

Pagi hari Kibum dimulai dengan bangun tidur, memandangi wajah tidur istrinya yang terlihat konyol -tapi bagi Kibum tetap manis, kemudian dia akan mandi dan segera memasak sarapan untuk kedua malaikatnya -yang sayangnya lebih mirip setan.

Kibum jugalah yang mengurus anaknya mulai dari membangunkan, menyiapkan seragam, tas, buka dan hal-hal lainnya. Sedangkan istrinya masih sibuk berlayar dialam mimpi dengan tidak lupa membuat pulau kecil dibantal miliknya.

"Kibum, apa kau melihat baju seragamku?"

Kibum menoleh saat mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya ditambah dengan tarikan di apron berwarna biru yang melekat ditubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja berwarna senada. Mata hitamnya menatap pada manik cokelat bulat milik bocah manisnya yang kini hanya mengenakan handuk dengan rambut yang masih agak basah, jelas sekali dia baru selesai mandi.

"Kau sudah periksa lemari bagian atasmu?"

Cengiran lima jari Kibum dapatkan sebelum si bocah kembali melesat pergi ke kamarnya dilantai dua tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dan Kibum mendengar suara bantingan pintu setelahnya.

Kibum mendesah maklum dengan kelakuan anarkis anaknya, karena itu memang turunan langsung dari ibu si anak yang juga istrinya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk istri dan anak yang tidak ada baik-baiknya.

"KIBUUUUUM!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, sekarang anaknya itu sudah kembali berteriak heboh disusul dengan suara gaduh dari langakah kakinya yang berlari.

Kibum tidak mau repot untuk menyahut, dia masih tetap sibuk menata masakan buatannya diatas meja. Dan begitu berbalik, Kibum kembali mendapati Kihyun berdiri didepannya -kali ini dengan seragam barunya dan tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Pakaikan aku dasi."

Pri tampan itu menyambar dasi yang terulur padanya, kemudian berjongkok dan mulai memakaikannya. "Melakukan hal seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa."

"Kalau bisa aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu, datar."

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar melakukannya."

"Belajar dengan siapa?"

"Dengan ibumu. Mungkin?" Suara Kibum terdengar agak ragu saat mengatakan itu. Dan ketika matanya bertabrakkan dengan milik Kihyun, dia dapat melihat bahwa anaknya itu sedang menatap mengejek padanya.

Kihyun mencibir saat mendengar itu. "Kau ingin aku dicekik ibuku sendiri seperti yang dia lakukan padamu dulu?"

Mau tak mau Kibum harus kembali mengingat saat-saat mengenaskan dimana dia hampir saja kehabisan napas karena Kyuhyun terlalu kencang mengikat dasinya. Padahal Kibum awalnya sudah melarang karena dia tau istrinya itu tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti itu -dia lebih berkata dalam hal menganiaya Kibum sebenarnya. Tapi karena Kyuhyun bersikeras, Kibum bisa apa selain mengiyakan dan dia menyesal setelahnya. Sungguh.

Mari lupakan masalah itu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang yang harus Kibum lakukan adalah mengurusi bocah nakal sok dewasa nya ini.

"Kau ingin aku mencobanya padamu?"

"Coba saja. Kau tidak akan berani, Kibum." Ucap Kihyun dengan matanya yang menatap menantang pada Kibum yang membalasnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Siapa bilang aku tidak berani?"

"Aku." Jawab Kihyun cepat dengan dagu terangkat. "Kau kan sayang padaku, aku kan anakmu."

Kibum mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali kau, bocah."

"Biar saja."

Kalau seperti ini Kibum jadi merasa Kihyun mirip Kyuhyun. Apalagi dengan sifat percaya dirinya yang overdosis. Tapi harus Kibum akui yang dikatakan Kihyun itu memang benar. Saking sayangnya Kibum sampai tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk mengahadapi kelakuan keduanya.

Setelah simpul dasinya terikat dengan rapi, Kibum mengelus sayang kepala dengan mahkota cokelat anaknya. Dia tidak menyangka bocah nakalnya sudah tumbuh besar seperti ini. Dia sudah bukan bocah TK lagi dan Kibum pasti akan kesulitan menggendongnya nanti. Hah, waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

"Daddy."

Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri begitu mendengar nada suara Kihyun, apalagi anaknya itu tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya Daddy. Mata sekelam malam miliknya menatap pada Kihyun yang kini sedang menunduk dan memainkan jemari mungilnya.

Tanpa bicarapun Kibum tau ada yang mengganjal dipikiran anaknya ini. Tangan besar Kibum menarik Kihyun mendekat, mendudukkannya dipangkuan kemydian memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat ketika akhirnya akhirnya Kihyun berani menatap mata Kibum. "Apa menurutmu aku akan punya teman?"

Ah, Kibum mengerti sekarang. Ini masalah yang sama seperti tahun lalu saat hari pertama Kihyun memasuki Taman Kanak-kanak. Walaupun Kihyun itu punya sifat seperti Kyuhyun tapi cara berpikir dan kepribadiannya lebih mirip Kibum. Mereka itu sama-sama punya masalah dengan yang namanya bergaul, apalagi dengan orang baru. Sifat introvert mereka akan langsung keluar dan membuat mereka kesulitan untuk berteman.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ditepuknya pelan tangan mungil Kihyun dan digenggamnya. "Seperti biasa. Jika ada yang mengajakmu berbicara, maka kau bisa menjadikannya teman. Tapi jika tidak..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, karena pertemanan itu akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu."

Cengiran lima jari Kihyun terkembang saat Kibum mengusak rambutnya. Dia suka ekspresi wajah Kibum, Daddy nya itu terlihat bangga padanya.

"Nah, sekarang kembali kekamar dan periksa kembali keperluan sekolahmu."

Untuk urusan yang satu ini Kibun tidak perlu khawatir. Kihyun adalah anak yang mandiri, dia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

"Jangan lupa membangunkan ibumu yang pemalas itu."

Tidak seperti ibunya yang tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali. Bahkan untuk bangun pun harus dibangunkan.

Kihyun bangkit berdiri, mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas kemudian segera berlari kekamar orang tuanya, dia punya tugas mulia yang menanti. Meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap pada punggung sempitnya sambil tersenyum dan berpikir betapa manis anaknya itu.

"MOMMY BANGUN. DADDY MENGATAIMU PEMALAS."

Dan senyum Kibum pudar begitu saja, kembali memasang wajah datarnya begitu teriakan dari suara cempreng anaknya itu terdengar disusul dengan suara pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan keras -lagi.

Well. Anak manisnya sudah menghilang, tergantikan dengan bocah nakal kesayangan istrinya.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Ini semua salahmu, Kibum."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat itu terdengar, dengan nada kesal yang sama dan dari orang yang sama pula. Sedang si tertuduh lebih memilih diam dan memasang wajah datarnya tanpa mau repot-repot untuk menanggapi ocehan tidak penting itu. Sudah biasa. Tidak ada gunanya juga, hanya akan membuang tenaga dan membuat mulutnya lelah karena Kibum tau dia tidak akan didengar. Lebih baik diam kalau perlu tutup telinga rapat-rapat, nanti kalau sudah lelah istrinya itu juga akan berhenti sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku lebih awal, Kibum, bukannya malah menyuruh Kihyun." Dua orang yang dimaksud diam-diam memutar mata malas. "Kau tidak kasian padanya, bagaimana jika nanti dia terlambat dan tidak mendapatkan meja. Apa kau ingin anakmu duduk dilantai? Dasar tidak bertanggungjawab." Setelah puas mengomeli Kibum panjang lebar, Kyuhyun beralih menatap pada Kihyun. "Dan kau Kihyun, jangan tiru Daddy mu itu, oke?"

"Yes, Mom."

Bocah manis itu menjawab seadanya. Jika ditanya siapa yang salah disini, jawabannya sudah pasti Kyuhyun. Kihyun tau Kibum itu tidak salah apa-apa, Daddy nya itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba membangunkan tapi memang Kyuhyun nya yang tidak bisa dibangunkan. Jadi daripada membuang waktu, Kibum lebih memilih membiarkan saja dan pergi kedapur untuk memasak agar istri dan anaknya tidak kelaparan.

Kurang bertanggungjawab apalagi Daddy tampannya itu? Mommy nya saja yang tidak sadar diri.

Kalau soal terlambat, Kihyun tidak yakin dia akn terlambat. Ini hari pertama sekolah jadi tidak akan ada sesi belajar mengajar, yang ada hanya sesi perkenalan dan adaptasi bagi para siswa baru. Dan bagi Kihyun itu pasti akan sangat membosankan.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan melewati koridor yang akan mengantarkan mereka kekelas baru Kihyun, masih dengan coletahan tak bermutu dari Kyuhyun yang mengisi keheningan. Kemudian mereka berhenti didepan pintu bercat cokelat yang bertuliskan kelas 1-A. Didalam sudah ramai diisi oleh para murid dan juga para orang tua yang ingin mengantar anak mereka dijari pertama sekolah, seperti yang Kibum dan Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Kihyun, kau ingin duduk dimana?" Mata bening Kihyun mengedar kesekeliling, mencari posisi yang sekiranya dia rasa strategis agar bisa berkonsetrasi dalam belajar nanti dan yang pasti tidak membosankan.

Senyumnya langsung terkembang begitu iris cokelat itu menemukan tempat yang dirasa pas. Tangan mungilnya menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya ke meja pilihannya yang berada dibaris ketiga dan terletak disamping jendela.

"Aku boleh duduk disini, kan?" Kihyun menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan dan senyuman sepolos yang dia bisa, berharap dengan begitu keinginannya akan terkabul.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil karena Kibum mengangguk dan Kyuhyun mulai gelagapan tak tau harus menjawab apa. "Tapi Kihyun..."

"Tentu saja kau boleh."

Kyuhyun mendesisi berbahaya dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap tajam pada Kibum. Dia baru saja akan melancarkan aksi protesnya tentang pilihan Kihyun yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Dia ingin anaknya itu duduk didepan atau paling tidak dibarisan kedua, tapi suami datarnya ini malah dengan seenaknya memotong perkataannya. Tangan Kyuhyun jadi gatal ingin mengahajar wajah datar itu dengan teflon yang sama datarnya, tapi berhubung karena mereka masih disekolah Kyuhyun harus menundanya.

Tanpa sadar seringaian setan Kyuhyun terkembang saat memikirkan wajah sengsara Kibum nanti. Tapi setelahnya seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyum manis begitu caramelnya bertabrakkan dengan iris cokelat Kihyun, diusapnya rambut anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana, Mom?"

"Terserah padamu. Tapi ingat, kau harus belajar dengan baik." Dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dan senyuman manis dari Kihyun. "Jika ada yang menjahilimu kau bisa balik menjahilinya. Kau juga bisa menghajarnya jika perlu."

Sekarang giliran Kibum yang melotot menatap pada Kyuhyun, tidak habis pikir bagaiman bisa istrinya itu mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan anak mereka yang masih kecil.

"Kurasa kita harus segera pergi." Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk pada arloji ditangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan mereka juga harus berangkat untuk bekerja.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah Kibum tidak ingin iatrinya itu semakin menanamkan paham Yakuza yang dianutnya pada Kihyun. Cukup satu orang saja 'anggota' Yakuza dirumahnya, jangan sampai anaknya jadi ikut-ikutan juga.

Mereka berlalu dari sana setelah Kibum berhasil menarik -lebih tepatnya menyeret Kyuhyun yang sedang berpidato panjang lebar pada wali kelas Kihyun. Memintanya segera melapor padanya jika ada yang mengganggu anak manisnya agar dia bisa memberikan mereka hukuman yang berat. Membuat si wali kelas menjadi pucat pasi dan mungkin akan pingsan ditempat jika saja Kibum tidak cepat membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

Istrinya ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Langit biru membentang luas, mengitari cakrawala bertemankan sang mentari yang bersinar indah. Menampilkan keindahannya yang menyejukkan mata.

Kihyun bersandar dengan nyaman dibangkunya, mendongak menatap pada keindahan yang terhampar diatasnya. Terlalu terpaku pada dunia nya yang tenang tanpa mempedulikan keadaan berisik sekitarnya.

Saat semua anak sedang berbaur dengan lainnya untuk saling mengenal dan mencoba menjadi teman, Kihyun justru memasang dinding tak kasat mata miliknya sendiri. Yang membuatnya seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Hei."

Mata cokelat beningnya baru beralih pandang saat suara asing merasuki pendengarannya dan tepukan dibahu. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya mata yang mengisyaratkaan tanya pada dua anak lain yang berada disamping mejanya.

Seorang bocah dengan pipi chubby dan kulit putih sedang tersenyum manis padanya, entah kenapa Kihyun merasa dia agak mirip dengan Mommy nya. Dan bocah satunya lagi yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, dengan wajah blasteran dan tampang datarnya.

Kihyun tidak mengenal mereka, tau namanya saja tidak. Dia sejak terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri untuk peduli dengan orang lain.

"Ada apa?"

Itu kata pertama yang Kihyun ucapkan karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Hanya perkataan singkat tapi mampu membuat senyum bocah yang katanya mirip Kyuhyun itu semakin terkembang.

"Namamu Kihyun, kan?" Anggukan singkat Kihyun berikan, dia sudah mengatakan namanya tadi saat perkenalan.

"Namaku Suho dan dia Kris." Dia menunjuk pada bocah bernama Kris itu, kemudian beralih lagi pada Kihyun. "Apa kau ingin menjadi teman kami?"

Kihyun diam, menatap pada tangan yang terulur padanya. Dia jadi tetingat perkataan Kibum tadi. Dan Kihyun rasa dia baru saja mendapatkan teman barunya sendiri, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Kihyun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kedua saling melempar senyum untuk satu sama lain. Namun senyum itu langsung pudar dengan cepat, secepat tangan milik Kris menarik tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya dengan erat dengan mata setajam elang yang terlihat menusuk saat menatap kearahnya. Kihyun tau tatapan itu, dia pernah melihatnya karena itu adalah gatapan yang selalu Kibum berikan pada orang yang mencoba merayu ibunya.

Kihyun mendengus geli. Sepertinya dia baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Kibum.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Ide ini muncul ditengah-tengah banyaknya ujian yang menanti. Dan senin besok, perang(?) dimulai.

Rencananya ini pengen dibuat chapter, tapi ngga tau kapan bisa update.

Fanfic yang kemaren aja masih belum di update malah bikin yang baru XD Semoga aja bisa cepet-cepet update fanfic lagi.

And The Last...

 **Review Jusseyo (^_^)\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **OURS**

 **KiHyun Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

Cuaca siang ini sangat baik. Matahari bersinar terang dan langitpun ikut menampakkan warna birunya yang indah tanpa terhalang oleh gumpalan awan.

Sungguh saat yang indah untuk menikmati hari.

Sebuah mobil Jazz putih berjalan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat. Kibum yang duduk dibelakng kemudi sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir, disampingnya istri iblisnya sedang berperang dengan musuh visual yang terjebak dalam benda persegi panjang bernama PSP. Sedang dikursi belakang, bocah nakalnya kini sedang duduk manis sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang padat dari balik kaca mobil.

Sebenarnya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari menjemput Kihyun disekolah saat Kyuhyun bilang bahwa dia lapar. Kibum sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka makan dirumah saja karena pria tampan itu merasa kasihan pada sang buah hati yang nampak kelelahan setelah seharian belajar, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan segala sifat keras kepalanya menolak. Dia bilang sudah sangat lapar dan ingin makan jjangmyeon. Dia bahkan sampai merengek, membentak, dan memukul bahkan menjambak rambut Kibum yang fokus menyetir agar suami datarnya itu mengabulkan keinginannya, tak peduli jika Kihyun sedang memperhatikan tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya dengan wajah malas. Kibum bisa apa lagi selain mengiyakan, dia tidak mau mereka sampai kecelakaan karena ulah anarkis istri manisnya yang tidak ada manis-manisnya itu.

Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran yang menyediakan menu khas korea. Bukan restoran mewah memang, tapi ini adalah tempat favorit Kyuhyun. Menu jjangmyeon disini benar-benar enak menurutnya, dan yang terpenting harganya terjamin.

Enak dan murah adalah kombinasi yang paling sempurna bagi kriteria makanan favorit Kyuhyun.

Kibum melangkah keluar, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat untuk membuka pintu dimana sang istri berada. Sedang Kihyun, sebagai orang yang merasa sudah dewasa, bocah itu lebih memilih turun dari mobil sendiri.

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kibum. Dia melenggang pergi tanpa mengacuhkan suami dan anaknya yang tertinggal dibelakang.

"Lihatlah Mommy mu itu." Kibum berucap malas sambil bersekap. Kihyun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Dia juga istrimu."

Kedua namja beda umur dengan marga Kim itu saling pandang, kemudian menghela napas. Namja yang merangkap sebagai istri dan ibu bagi kedua Kim itu memang paling semangat jika sudah menyangkut makanan -apalagi makanan kesukaannya. Hingga kadang membuat keduanya merasa cemburu dan kalah saing.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, susul dia."

Melihat Daddy nya sudah melangkah menjauh, Kihyun dengan agak berlari menyusul dan menggenggam tangan Kibum. Tangan mungilnya terasa begitu hangat saat tangan besar sang ayah balas menggenggam.

Walau mereka selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hati masing-masing, mereka tau bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Sebagai ayah dan anak mereka mempunyai kepribadian yang sama. Sama-sama tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya mencoba, ujung-ujungnya pasti hanya kata ejekan dan menyebalkan yang keluar. Karena dari itu mereka lebih suka mengungkapkannya lewat tindakan, misalnya dengan bergandengan tangan seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Ah, dan bertengkar juga merupakan salah satu caranya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan semangat, bahkan nyaris berlari dan begitu sampai didepan restoran dia dengan semangat pula membuka pintu kaca itu dengan mendorongnya agak kencang.

"OUCH.!"

Berakhir dengan dia yang dengan tidak sengaja baru saja menghantamkan pintu kaca itu kewajah seseorang. Membuat orang yang ditabrak langsung berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Suara desisan dan erangan tertahan miliknya terdengar samar.

Kyuhyun meringis memikirkan nasib wajah orang itu. Remuk, patah atau bahkan sudah hancur?.

"Hei." Jari telunjuknya menoel bahu orang itu sekilas, kemudian menariknya kembali. Tingkah nya seperti menyentuh bangkai kucing kesayangan Mama nya yang sudah mati dulu.

"Wajahmu tidak apa-apa? Tidak hancurkan? Kau tidak menjadi semakin jelek kan? Atau perlu ku bawa kerumah sakit untuk operasi plastik? Aku punya kenalan dokter yang bagus disana."

Jangan tanya Kyuhyun darimana dia kenal dokter yang bisa operasi plastik. Dan juga jangan berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun pernah melakukan operasi itu, mendengar nama rumah sakit saja dia sudah malas apalagi jika harus masuk kesana dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang suka membela kulit manusia itu, mana sudi dia. Wajah manisnya ini memang sudah bawaan dari lahir, nah kalau sifat evil nya adalah bawaan dari sang Mama.

"Kenapa dia?"

Suara datar dibelakangnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Namja manis itu menggaruk pipinya dan nyengir. "Err, berciuman dengan pintu?" Jawabnya bodoh.

"Hei." Kyuhyun kembali menoel bahu pria itu. Dia harus memundurkan tubuhnya dua langkah saat pria itu berdiri.

"Aish, wajah tampanku."

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar gumaman itu sebelum akhirnya si pria malang itu menurunkan tangannya dan menatap tajam padanya. "YAK! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MA- Eh, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap saat namanya disebut. Dia kaget dibentak, tapi lebih kaget lagi karena si korban tau namanya. Bagaimana jika nanti dia dilaporkan kepolisi dan masuk penjara? Bertemu dan lebih parah nya lagi satu sel dengan preman-preman berbadan besar dan bertato abstrak yang tidak ada keren-kerennya?

Mana mau dia.

Yaaa, walaupun Kibum pasti tidak akan diam saja tapi kan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Hei, Kyu." Si korban kembali memanggil namanya, kali ini disertai lambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali fokus pada dunia nyata dan meninggalkan dunia khayalan nya yang menyedihkan.

Caramelnya menatap intens pria itu dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan menyelidik, siapa tau mereka memang saling kenal kan. Coba berpikir positif saja dulu, kalau mereka kenal kan siapa tau bisa diselesaikan dengan cara damai, tidak ada cerita lapor polisi segala.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat dari atas kebawah.

 _Wajah konyol._ Cek

 _Senyum idiot_. Cek

 _Tubuh kurus kurang gizi._ Cek

 _Kulit hitam, eh coklat._ Cek

 _Tinggi overdosis._ Cek

Hah. Seperti dia tau ini siapa.

Kyuhyun mencibik dan memutar bola matanya malas. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus bertemu dengan makhluk tak jelas ini. Lagi.

"Woah. Ternyata benar kau."

"Hm."

Cengiran lebar diberikannya. "Hai, mantan." Sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, wajah konyolmu itu sama sekali tidak berubah, tiang."

"Wajah konyol inilah yang membuatmu mau menjadi pacarku dulu." Tukasnya dengan seringaian yang sama.

"Dan aku menyesal kenapa dulu melakukan itu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku saat itu."

"Sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, mulutmu masih sama tajamnya."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku akan konser disini." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. "Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan seseorang direstoran?."

Cengiran lebar kembali menghiasi wajah pria itu begitu menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya. Tangannya menggaruk rambutnya -yang Kyuhyun yakin pasti memang gatal.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanyanya pada pria berstatus mantan pacar SMP nya yang memang baru saja keluar dari restoran.

"Tidak. Aku ingin makan siang disini, tapi dompetku ketinggalan dimobil jadi aku harus mengambilnya dulu."

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama saja." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?" Satu anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar."

"Okay."

Dengan itu Changmin melangkah pergi ke mobil, tujuan awalnya tadi sebelum insiden penabrakan wajah tampannya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan dompet ditangan.

Dengan santai, tangannya bertengger begitu saja di bahu Kyuhyun, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu. "Ayo masuk."

Mereka melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan duo Kim yang masih berdiri diluar. Keduanya terlalu sibuk bernostalgia hingga tak menyadari tatapan mematikan dari dua pasang mata tajam beda warna yang ada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Genggaman dikedua tangan mereka mengerat dengan ekspresi datar terpampang diwajah. Memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan pengganggu yang berani nya menggoda Kyuhyun mereka.

Ah. Enemi detected.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Namanya Changmin. Lengkapnya Shim Changmin. Namja dengan tinggi badan menjulang yang tidak ideal dengan tubuh kurusnya, ditambah lagi dengan wajah idiot dan cengiran konyol yang sedaritadi ditampilkannya. Kibum jadi heran apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun dari si Changmin ini hingga dulu bisa jadi pacarnya. Tampangnya saja dibawah standar.

Lebih menyebalkannya lagi karena sedaritadi namja yang berstatus mantan Kyuhyun itu selalu saja terlihat seolah sok akrab dan mencari perhatian namja manis mereka. Membuat Kibum harus menggertakkan gigi menahan kesal -ditambah cemburu juga walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dia tidak mau dianggap kalah saing dari si tiang gara-gara ketahuan cemburu. Tidak, terimakasih.

Sedang si kecil Kihyun sudah manyun-manyun tak jelas sedari tadi karena menurutnya om-om genit didepannya ini sedang berusaha merebut Mommy tersayangnya dari dia dan Daddy datarnya. Kihyun tidak suka ada orang yang menghancurkan keluarga 'harmonis' nya.

Kan tadi sudah dibilang, walau sering membuat Kibum kesal tapi kan Kihyun tetap sayang Daddy nya yang punya penyakit pikun dan kekurangan ekspresi itu, lagipula dia lebih suka Kyuhyun bersama Kibum yang tampan (jangan bilang-bilang pada Daddy Kibum ya) daripada bersama namja konyol ini, nanti bisa merusak keturunan ーKihyun ingat pernah dengar kata ini dari Mama Heechul nya yang cantik.

Karena itulah sejak mereka melangkah masuk ke restoran ini, kedua Kim itu tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari Kyuhyun, mereka selalu menempeli namja manis itu. Bahkan saat sudah duduk pun mereka lebih memilih duduk dikiri dan kanan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Changmin duduk sendirian didepan mereka. Kibum terlebih dahulu harus memindahkan satu kursi lain untuk dia duduki sendiri karena Kihyun sudah lebih dahulu menduduki kursi disamping Kyuhyun, sudah pasti bocah nakalnya itu tidak akan mau pindah meski Kibum paksa sekalipun. Tipikal anaknya Kyuhyun, keras kepalanya minta ampun.

Dia tidak sadar diri saja kalau dia sama keras kepalanya jika dia ingin.

Mereka duduk dengan tenang menunggu makanan datang -lebih tepatnya hanya Kibum dan Kihyun saja, karena nyatanya kedua orang lainnya sedang asik bercerita dan tertawa bersama tanpa peduli dengan wajah menyeramkan yang ditampilkan kedua ayah dan anak itu. Dalam diam, kedua otak jenius mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Changmin dari sini, kalau perlu dari dunia ini sekalian.

 ** _SREET!_**

"Paman mau kemana?" Kihyun bertanya cepat saat dilihatnya Changmin sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Siapa tau saja dia akan pergi dari sini, kan?.

"Aku mau mengambil bir."

Ah, tidak sesuai harapan ternyata. Kihyun manyun lagi. Melirik pada tumpukan kaleng bir dilemari pendingin yang memang biasanya selalu ada di restoran-restoran seperti ini, hingga beberapa saat kemudian beralih lagi pada Changmin. "Biar aku saja." Ujarnya, yang dengan cepat mendapat lirikan intens dari mata hitam Kibum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Changmin yang akan melangkahkan kakinya. Dia kembali duduk dikursinya saat dilihatnya bocah manis itu mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah, jika kau tidak repot."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Dan dengan itu, Kihyun dengan susah payah bergerak turun dari kursi karena kakinya yang tidak sampai menapak tanah. Dia masihlah bocah enam tahun yang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jangan salahkan kakinya yang pendek, salahkan saja kenapa kursi ini harus begitu tinggi. Kan Kihyun jadi susah turun.

Mengehala napas, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya membantu karena tidak tega juga dengan sang buah hati yang bersusah payah untuk turun.

Setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada sang Mommy dengan senyum manisnya, Kihyun mulai menjauh. Dibukanya lemari pendingin yang tingginya dua kali tinggi badannya dan diambilnya satu kaleng bir. Mata cokelat beningnya menatap intens pada bir ditangan, setelah itu menatap lagi pada Changmin.

Untuk sesaat iris cokelat Kihyun bertabrakkan dengan iris hitam Daddy nya. Mereka saling menatap seolah bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian memutuskan tatapan keduanya. Dan tanpa siapapun ketahui, bocah manis yang masih berusia enam itu menyeringai, persis seperti yang biasa sang Mommy lakukan. Jika sudah seperti ini, Kihyun semakin terlihat mirip Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi menatap awas pada Changmin dan setelah merasa situasi aman, dia mulai mengocok bir ditangannya semangat hingga tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Ini paman."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Kihyun mengangguk, dengan susah payah kembali memanjat naik ke kursinya lagi. Dan Kyuhyun sekali lagi membantu sang buah hati yang punya masalah dengan tinggi badan itu. Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus lebih sering membuatkan Kihyun susu agar anak manisnya itu bisa jadi lebih tinggi.

"Anak pintar. Kau punya anak yang manis Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja. Aku Mommy nya." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga yang menuai desisan malas dari Kibum.

Kihyun merenggut dalam hati tapi tetap menunjukkan senyum manisnya saat rambutnya diusap oleh Changmin. Mempertahankan predikat anak manisnya didepan sang Mommy. Mata cokelat nya memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Changmin mulai membuka bir nya dengan perhalan. Kemudian, seperti adegan slow motion Kihyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat bagaimana busa dalam kaleng bir itu menyembur keluar dan langsung mengenai wajah dan kemeja Changmin.

 ** _BYURR!_**

"Akh." Changmin merengang dan lantas berdiri guna menghindari cipratan lainnya. Setelah meletakkan kaleng bir miliknya itu dimeja, pria itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda busa yang mengenai pakaiannya.

Kihyun cepat-cepat memasang wajah polosnya. "Paman tidak apa-apa?" Tanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sepertinya aku mengambil kaleng bir yang salah. Maafkan aku, Paman." Kepala Kihyun menunduk dalam dan tangannya saling meremas diatas meja, menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya dia.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Kihyun benar-benar menyesal, maka kalian salah besar. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah titisan langsung dari Ratu Iblis Kim Heechul dan Raja Setan Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah polosnya nan manis, kalian tidak akan pernah tau pikiran apa saja yang ada didalam otak jenius turunan Kim Kibum itu.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Kau tidak salah apapun." Usapan dirambutnya kembali Kihyun terima dari Changmin.

"Kau tidak ingin membersihkan bajumu dulu, Chwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mantan nya itu akan kembali duduk daripada alih-alih berjalan ke toilet.

"Nanti saja." Changmin berucap santai.

Nah. Sekarang giliran Kibum.

Pria berusia tiga puluhan yang masih terlihat tampan itu mengangkat kaki kanannya pelan. Memperkirakan momentum yang tepat saat bokong Changmin hampir mendarat dikursi dan saat itulah Kibum dengan cepat mendorong kursi itu kebelakang hingga Changmin langsung terjengkang dilantai dengan suara bedebum yang keras.

"Sssh." Bukan hanya Changmin, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Kihyun ikut berdesis melihatnya.

Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Memikirkannya saja membuat mereka bergidik.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berjalan kearah Changmin dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Tidak ap- OUCH. Jauhkan tanganmu dari bokongku, Kyu."

"Oops! Sorry. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan debu di celanamu."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar."

Changmin terlihat sangat aneh sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan desisan-desisan yang keluar dibibir dengan langkah terseok-seok. Kakinya terlihat sedikit mengangkang dan dia harus menopang tangannya dipinggang saat berjalan. Terlihat seperti seorang uke yang baru mengalami malam pertama.

Poor, Changmin.

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kedua Kim yang ditanya pun hanya saling menatap dan mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura seolah tidak tau apapun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap prihatin pada sosok Changmin yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan didepan sana. "Aku akan melihat kondisi Changmin sebentar. Kalian tunggu disini, oke."

Kedua Kim kesayangannya itu mengangguk patuh, membuatnya jadi heran sendiri, tidak biasanya mereka sekompak ini.

Apa ada yang dia lewatkan?

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh dan memilih berjalan menyusul Changmin. Tidak menyadari dua pasang mata terus saja melirik punggungnya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu toilet.

Dua pasang mata itu saling melirik satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya sebuah seringaian ーkhas Kibum dan cengiran ーmilik Kihyun bertengger manis dibibir keduanya.

Kibum mengangkat tangannya keatas dan si bocah nakalnya menyambut dengan senang hati. Merayakan keberhasilan menjahili Changmin dengan bertos ria.

Pesan untuk hari ini adalah...

 _'Jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh sesuatu milik Kim Kibum dan Kim Kihyun, jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir seperti Changmin'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Errr, apa ini???

Wkwkwkwk annyeong XD..

Review jusseyo .


End file.
